21 Questions
by NeedsBlueHair
Summary: They're all in love. They're all a couple. The boys all have questions for them. SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaTemari, NaruHina. Peally cute and romatic oneshots for each couple, enjoy! Please Review and I'll give you a cupcake!
1. Sasuke Sakura

**Hello! This is my first attempt to a Naruto fan-fiction, so please be gentle okay? This story is called "21 Questions" based off the song by 50 Cent. I love that song. This is a romantic story. It's going to be very sweet. Well at least as sweet as I can make it XD Each chapter will focus on each couples romance. So it's kinda just like a whole bunch of one shots made into a story called "21 Questions"**

**Chapter 1: Sakura Sasuke  
Chapter 2: Neji Tenten  
Chapter 3: Shikamaru Temari  
Chapter 4: Naruto Hinata**

**So please enjoy them!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own the song '21 Questions' by 50 Cent.**

**Ages:**

**Sasuke: 18**

**Sakura: 17**

**Enjoy please!**

Strains of Mariah Carey floated in the background as Sasuke and Sakura held each other close. The two swayed back and forth to the song as Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist making Sakura blush. "Be gentle Sasuke." Sakura laughed.

"Don't worry, I will be." Sasuke responded with. "You look beautiful, babe." He said in a loud whisper.

"And you look very handsome." She said with a smile. Sakura let her head relax on Sasuke's shoulder as she closed her eyes. Sasuke scent of vanilla was so familiar and a wonderful scent to her. It was Ino's 18th birthday and they were celebrating with a big party her family threw for her. It was a large outdoor party with beautiful lights and Jazzy Pha as the DJ (how she got him no one knows). Everything was lovely and all the couples were dancing to the slow song. Naruto and Hinata, Neji and Tenten, Shikamaru and Temari, Sasuke and Sakura, and all the other couples.

Yes, Sasuke and Sakura had been together a long time now, and they had never been happier. Sasuke had changed a lot since he came back to Konoha. He had become a lot nicer and much more social, and actually happened to develop a crush on Sakura, about a month later, her finally asked her on a date.

Flashback 

_Sakura was walking happily down the streets of Konoha holding up some grocery bags. It was a lovely day in the leaf village the sun sent a warm blanket of rays over the land and there were not a lot of clouds to cover the sun. It was a gorgeous day to go out and have fun. _

_Sakura continued walking unable to see where she was going because of the large grocery bags. _

_BAM! _

_Sakura had bumped into someone and hit her head. "Ouch," she said rubbing her head. "Oh my Gosh Sakura I'm so sorry!" Sakura heard someone with a low manly but very sweet voice answer. "S-Sasuke?" She said blushing. _

"_Sakura, are you hurt?" He asked in a concerned voice. Sakura sat there for a little while, admiring the beauty of the man. "Please accept my apology." He said reaching his hand out. Sakura stared at his hand for a moment. She hesitated at first, but soon grabbed his hand. Sasuke pulled Sakura up on her feet. She nearly lost her balance and fell onto Sasuke. She was leaning on Sasuke, her face buried in his chest and her hands on his shoulders. She blushed lightly and let herself stay there, never wanting to leave that spot. Sasuke grabbed her chin pulling her up to look at his face. "Are you hurt anywhere?"_

_Sakura nodded slowly. "Yes, I hurt my head." She said rubbing the wound on her head. Sasuke put his hand on her head and began rubbing her head. "Damn, that's some bump." He said massaging it. Sakura winced at the pain but everything felt so right with Sasuke holding her. "Come to my house with me Sakura, I'll get you some ice or something."_

_Sakura nodded and smiled. "Thanks Sasuke."_

_Sasuke walked into his house holding Sakura's hand behind him. "Here sit down, I'll be right back." Sasuke walked off into a room, which she assumed was the kitchen. Sakura sat down on a navy blue couch and set her bags next to her. She examined the room. It was a simple room with a TV, a coffee table, a couch, a fireplace with some pictures of family and friends on the mantel. **'Wow, Sasuke is a really clean person' **She thought. _

"_I got your ice." Sasuke said walking out of the kitchen. Sakura looked over at Sasuke and smiled. "Thanks."_

_Sasuke stood in front of her and got down on one knee so he was at her level. "This may hurt just a little." Sasuke brought the ice pack to her head. "Ah…" Sakura said as he pressed it in her head._

"_It's all right." He said grabbing her hand. "I'll squeeze your hand so you can ignore the pain." Sakura blushed and squeezed his hand back. Sasuke pushed her hair out of her face and smiled. "I never noticed this, but you have really gorgeous eyes." He said._

_Sakura giggled and said, "Thank you, you have beautiful eyes too."_

_The two sat there staring in each other's eyes for a while, both blushing and not saying a word. "Does it still hurt?" Sasuke asked breaking the silence between them. Sakura shook her head and blushed. "I feel much better now. Thank you for your aid." _

"_No problem" Sasuke stood up and held out his hand for Sakura to hold. Sakura grabbing his hand and he helped her, but this time was sure not to fall on him. "Hey I have an idea." Sasuke said looking down at Sakura with a cheerful expression. "Let's go on a date!"_

_Those words 'let's go on a date' made a shiver go down her spine. **'Uchiha Sasuke wants to date me!' **"What do you say Sakura?" Sasuke with that large and beautiful smile still on his face, "wanna date?"_

_Sakura pushed her short pink hair behind her ears, still unable to talk, because if she did, she'd sound like a nerd. "I…Of course…let's date!" She said nervously. Sasuke snickered a bit and gave her a wink. "Great! Tomorrow at eight good?" _

"_Yes, eight is perfect!" _

_Sasuke lead Sakura to the door and watched her stand by the doorstep. "You're sure you're okay?" Sakura nodded and smiled at Sasuke. "Yes, thank you." Sasuke blushed slightly. "Your welcome, cutie." _

'_**Uchiha Sasuke just called me cute!' **Sakura thought turning red and sweating. She saw Sasuke leaning towards her for something. She felt a knot in her stomach and her legs started to feel weak just looking at him. Sasuke got closer to her and brought his lips to her forehead giving it a small kiss. "See you tomorrow." And with that, he shut the door._

End Flashback 

Sakura looked in Sasuke's eyes and made a tired expression. "I'm kind of exhausted, can we go?"

"Of course, let's just go get a sweaters and wish Ino a happy birthday." Sasuke walked over to a table where his and Sakura's sweaters were. He grabbed his and put it on and grabbed Sakura's and handed it to her.

"Bye Ino, happy birthday." Sasuke said waving to her.

"Thank you for coming Sasuke! I hope you had a good time!" Ino said waving back. "Of course I did. I hope you have a good rest of your birthday."

Sakura waved over at Ino with a smile. "Best wishes Ino!"

"Bye Sakura, thanks for coming!"

The couple began to walk away from the party towards Sasuke's home. Sakura and Sasuke looked up at the sky and into the shining stars. "Look at the stars," Sakura said, "they're so beautiful, just like diamonds."

"They remind me of your eyes." Sasuke said trying to act as Casanova as possible. Sakura laughed and pushed her hair behind her ear. "Thank you Sasuke."

"That was a really fun party." Sasuke said looking up at the sky and walking. "Not to mention really romantic." Sakura added.

Sasuke pulled his hand out of his pocket and grabbed Sakura's hand. "You really are beautiful Sakura."

Sakura laughed and stroked his cheek with the back of her hand. "And you really are my prince charming." Sakura grabbed his face softly and gave him a soft kiss. "I love you Sasuke."

"I love you too." Sasuke responded. He pulled her into a warm long hug. Sakura strapped her arms around his back and rested her head in his chest. Sasuke wrapped her arms around her waist and rested his chin on her head, so he was looking up at the stars. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, they didn't want to move, they wanted to stay that way for the rest of their lives, not a thought was going through heads. "Sakura, I have to ask you something really important."

Sakura looked up at Sasuke still holding him. "Uh-huh?"

"What if…what if I was a different Sasuke?" He asked quietly.

"A different Sasuke, what does that mean…Oh God, this doesn't have to do with Orochimaru does it!" Sakura asked in her worried tone.

"No, not at all with Orochimaru…" Sasuke took a pause. "What if I wasn't the Uchiha Sasuke you fell in love with?" He asked pulling away from her and facing the other direction eyes still on the stars.

"I don't think I get it…" Sakura said confused. Sasuke turned around and grabbed Sakura's shoulders and looking her straight in the eye. "I mean, what if I wasn't the Sasuke that you developed a crush on in the academy? What if I wasn't the cool, cute, popular, and quiet guy that all the girls liked back in the academy? What if I wasn't like that at all? Would you still love me…?"

"Sasuke…"

"Would you?" Sasuke said a little louder.

Sakura stood there for a little while, staring at Sasuke, not sure of what to say. She couldn't say anything _'What does he mean?' _

"Argh! I knew it!" Sasuke shouted beginning to sound angry. He faced the opposite direction of Sakura. "That's only reason you love me, huh? Because I'm the Konoha 'cool guy'?"

Sakura wanted to yell at him for even thinking such a thing. But she didn't. "No." Sakura said rather calmly. She walked closer to Sasuke wrapped her arms around him while he still faced the opposite direction. "It may be true that back at the academy, the 'cool guy' Sasuke was the one I developed a big crush on, but it's this Sasuke that I fell in love with."

Sasuke turned his head around to look at Sakura's face. Her face was a little red and her eyes were welling with tears and all the while she had a smile on her face. "Sakura…"

"You've changed so much since we were 12 Sasuke, don't even think stuff like that. Sasuke…you've become such a wonderful person, with a beautiful personality, a beautiful laugh and smile, you're just a person with so much beauty it's hard to explain in just sentence. I love you Sasuke and nothing will ever be different."

Sasuke stared at her for a moment, his cheeks pink, and his eyes welled with tears of happiness. "Never has anyone said something so kind, and loving to me before. Now I know why I fell in love with you Sakura. You're just so kind to me. And you've always been so loving towards me…thank you." He turned around pulled Sakura into a deep kiss. Sakura responded with a deeper one. _'This is all I want, to stay with my Sasuke forever.' _

Sasuke pulled away slowly and looked down at her with a smile on his face. "I have an idea." He said quietly.

"What is it?" Sakura asked with a pretty smile on her face.

Sasuke grabbed her hands and squeezed them tight. "When the time is right, let's get married and restore the Uchiha clan, kay?"

Sakura was jaw-dropped and her face was red as a ruby. Sasuke cocked his head to the side and smiled. "Wanna restore the Uchiha clan, princess?"

"I…I…YES!" And with that answer, she jumped on Sasuke and gave him the best kiss he ever had.

_Girl...It's easy to love me now  
Would you love me if I was down?  
And out?  
Would you still have love for me?_

_Could you love me on a a Bentley?  
Could you love me on a bus?  
I'll ask 21 Questions  
And they all about us_

**End for Sakura and Sasuke**

**Well what did you think? Review please! The next chapter will be about Neji and Tenten!**


	2. NejixTenten

**Okay, chapter 2 to my fic! This is a Neji x Tenten chapter, so the chapter is all about them and their romance! Oh and Neji gonna be a little OCC. And I'm so glad I actually got reviews for the first chapter, I'm so glad that you all liked my first one! BTW I have to give my brother full props on this chapter because I was all like 'no! What do I do?" And he gave me my idea. Thank you Notorious P.A.C. also known as my brother!**

**On with the Story!**

**YOU MUST READ THIS BEFORE READING FIC: I have NOTHING against the gays. Please read the fic and you'll know what I'm talking about.**

**Ages:**

**Neji: 19  
****Tenten: 19**

It was raining heavily. The heavy rain mixed in perfectly with Tenten's sorrow for herself. She was sitting on a park bench in the middle of the late night. She was sobbing her eyes out. _'Why? Why would they be so mean to me? All I ever did, was want to be their friends…how could they be so cruel and think such a mean thing about me?' _Tenten tried to dry her tears, but the rain stopped her from doing so. She continued crying, her head buried in her hands. Suddenly the rain stopped hitting her, but she was still able to hear the rain falling onto the ground. "Something the matter?"

Tenten looked up to see Neji holding an umbrella over her head. He had a slightly concerned expression on his face, other than that, it looked completely emotionless. "Neji, what are you doing out here so late?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing, now why are you crying?" He asked. Tenten examined Neji. He was just so handsome. The way his eyes sparkled in the moonlight, how his hair stayed away from his face so it could show his wonderful features, they way he smiled rarely. It made her want to sing.

Tenten wiped away her tears. "I can't tell you…you'll laugh at me." She said with her voice shaking.

"We both know that's not true Tenten." Neji said pulling a tissue out of his pocket and using it to wipe away her tears. "You can tell me anything."

"I don't know Neji…"

"Come with me." Neji offered her his hand. "I'll take you to my place so you can dry off. You're soaking wet." Tenten stared at Neji's hand. She grabbed it slowly and stood up still holding his hand. Tenten sneezed quietly and scratched her nose. "Here…" Neji opened his jacket and pulled Tenten to his chest wrapping her in her jacket with him. Tenten rested her head and hands on his chest, not feeling embarrassed at all, just relaxing and wanting to just rest.

"You smell nice." Tenten said rather quietly. Neji looked down at her pulled her closer to him.

"Thanks." Neji said making sure she was warm enough under his jacket. Tenten closed her eyes still leaning on Neji. _'Why is Neji-kun so worried about me? Why is he being so kind to a freak like me? I don't understand, he's never acted like this before, to me, to anyone he sees crying! He'd just walk past them, not a care in the world. This is confusing, but somehow, I will make this time worth while.' _"Neji-kun?"

Neji looked down at her and pushed her soaking wet strands of hair out of her face. "Yeah, what is it?" He said loud enough for her to hear.

"Thanks, for helping me."

"No problem" They continued walking until they finally reached his home. "Put your shoes over there please." He said making sure not to make a lot of noise.

"Wouldn't Hiashi-sama be angry if I just come in here like this?"

"Hiashi-sama isn't here and won't be for a few days, so I was left in charge here."

"Oh…I see." Tenten took off her shoes and put them where Neji had asked her.

"Follow me, I'll take you to my room" Neji grabbed her hand which made Tenten blush. He led her into a room and flicked the lights on. It was an organized room that had a bed, dresser, closet, nightstand, and some pictures of family. Neji went looking through a drawer in his dresser and pulled out a white T-Shirt and some shorts. "Put 'em on, before you get sick." Tenten nodded and grabbed the clothes.

"Where do I change?" She asked politely. Neji pointed to a bathroom where she could get dressed. Tenten walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

'_That poor girl…I wonder what happened to her.' _Neji pushed his thoughts aside and pulled his shirt off (let's just say that's how he sleeps –wink-). He sat back on a chair and waited for Tenten to come out of her room. "I'm done." He heard her say. Tenten slowly stepped out of the bathroom and blushed. The T-Shirt was too big for her and was like a short nightgown and the shorts went a little passed her knees. She had let her buns out to let her hair go free. It had been a while since he saw her with her buns out. To him she looked rather…pretty.

Neji snickered a little. "Your hair is soaked." Tenten smiled and blushed slightly because he had no shirt on in front of her. "No need to get embarrassed, it's just me, besides…" Tenten looked at him still blushing slightly, "I think you look…kind of cute." He said the last word quietly. She brought her head up all the way so she can face Neji. Her face was redder than a cherry.

"Y-you think I-I'm-"

"Yeah, let's just forget that." Neji rubbed the back of his head and tried his best not to look embarrassed. _'Neji-kun…thinks I'm cute?' _The two stared at each other for a little while in silence. _'I wonder what he thinks of me.' _Tenten thought still staring at Neji her cheeks red. "Let me get you a towel." Neji walked into the bathroom where Tenten's clothes were just laying on the floor. He grabbed a towel from a small closet. And walked toward Tenten.

"Thanks." Tenten was sitting on the floor in the middle of the room looking at the ground crying a little. Neji walked up to her and sat down so he was looking straight at her. Her head was still facing the ground and the tears fell slowly onto the ground.

Neji grabbed her chin so they can look at each other eye to eye. "Don't cry. It pains me to see you cry." Neji used his thumb to rub the tears off her face.

"I'm sorry…I am just so upset right now." Tenten said her voice cracking and shaking.

"You just have to stop crying! It won't solve anything! So just stop please!" He said in a very concerned tone. He now had one of the most concerned faces he's ever had for Tenten. Tenten examined Neji's face. He was looking at the ground now. He looked like he wanted to cry. "I really hate it when you cry Tenten…it makes me want to cry." He said his voice getting slightly shaky. His eyes were welling with tears as he looked up at Tenten.

"Neji…" Tenten stroked Neji's cheek with the palm of her hand. "Why? Why would you want to cry for someone like me?"

"Because…I…You're my friend Tenten…and it just hurts to see a close friend so sad." He said looking at the ground.

There was another silence. They both just stared at each other sobbing quietly wiping each other's tears. Tenten was finally able to speak. "Neji-kun…do you think I'm a lesbian?"

"What? What do you mean?"

" I met some friends from the academy but they didn't want to hang out with me because they thought I was a lesbian."

Flashback 

_Tenten was walking up to some old friends from the academy, Ryoko, Keana, and Anzu. "Hey girls!" Tenten said happily. _

"_Oh, it's you." Anzu said not very happy to see her. _

"_What's you name again?" Ryoko said giving her a weird look. _

"_Isn't something like Toto?" Keana said raising an eyebrow._

"_It's Tenten." Tenten said rather confused._

"_Yeah, whatever, same diff." Anzu said flipping back her long brown hair. "What's with those buns in your hair? Is it the most lesbian way you can make it?" She said. All the girls started laughing and this weird handshake thing._

"_Lesbian? What?" Tenten said rather confused._

"_Toto, is there something you want—cause you're kind of boring us." Keana said twirling her curly black hair on her finger._

_Tenten pushed her bangs out of her face, "I just want to hang out, is that a bad thing?"_

"_Of course it's a bad thing Toto," Ryoko said, "we're checking out boys, but we think that if you're with us, you'll be checking out the girls."_

"_What? What the hell made you come to the conclusion I was a lesbian?" She said her voice starting to shake._

"_Oh please it's obvious, back at the academy, you were never into any guys, and the only people you liked, were us." Anzu said rolling her eyes. _

"_Maybe, because you were my friends." Tenten said tears beginning to fall down her cheeks._

"_Or maybe because you were into us." Ryoko said pushing back her blond hair and laughing._

"_But guys…we were friends…"_

"_Yeah we were friends. Everyone knows that you're a lesbian, even the guys know. So stay back okay, we don't want you to hit on us." Keana said giving her the hand_

_Tenten wiped her tears crying hard. "Why are you so mean to me?" She said her voice shaking._

"_Let's go…her weirdness could be contagious." And with that they left Tenten crying in the middle of Konoha._

_End Flashback _

"Do you think that's what I am Neji-kun?" Tenten said the tears falling down her cheeks uncontrollably. "Because…it's…it's not true…because I'm in love with a boy…"

Neji grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. "It's okay…because we both know it's not true…and whoever the boy you love is…is a really lucky boy." He said holding Tenten in his arms. Tenten blushed and soon wrapped her arms around his lower back. His skin was warm and smooth, like a child's. His soft shiny hair tickled her nose as she pulled herself closer to him.

"Lucky…why?"

Neji pulled her closer and stroked her long hair. "Because…to have a wonderful and beautiful girl just like you…actually be in love with you…it's like a dream come true…and if you're wondering why I'm saying this, it's because…I like you." Tenten's eyes widened and her cheeks completely red. "No… I just don't like you…I **love **you Tenten."

"Y-you l-love me?" Tenten said pressing herself closer onto Neji's skin. Neji nodded and stroked her hair. "I…I love you too."

Neji pulled away and looked into her eyes. They stared at each other admiring their beauty. "Kiss me." Neji ordered but with a smile on his face. Tenten jumped on top on Neji forcing a kiss on his lips. Tenten lips were soft and smooth, just like silk. Tenten rubbed his face still kissing Neji. Tenten pulled away slowly.

"Even if I'm not a girly and really pretty, you still love me?" She asked staring into his lavender eyes. "You're beautiful. And of course I love you." Neji said in a loud whisper then reaching in to kiss her cheek.

"And even if people think such mean thing about me. You still love me."

Neji looked up at her as she stayed on top of him. He brought his hand up and stroked her cheek. "Always." He said forcing another kiss on her lips.

Ten returned the kiss by making it deeper and more passionate. She pulled away and ran her finger down his cheek "Always and forever?" She whispered in his ear.

"Yes…always and forever…" He held her hand in his and kissed her forehead. "My love."

"Oh Neji." Tenten rested her head onto his chest and fell asleep. Neji held her and soon fell asleep but before he fell asleep, he told her "Sweet dreams."

_If I feel off tomorrow would you still love me?  
If I didn't smell so good would you still hug me?  
If I got locked up and sentenced to a quarter century,  
Could I count on you to be there to support me mentally?  
If I went back to a hoopty from a Benz, would you poof and disappear like  
some of my friends?  
If I was hit and I was hurt would you be by my side?  
If it was time to put in work would you be down to ride?  
I'd get out and peel a playa cap and chill and drive  
I'm asking questions to find out how you feel inside  
If I ain't rap 'cause I flipped burgers at Burger King  
would you be ashamed to tell your friends you feelin' me?_

**END NAJI TENEN **

**Can you tell me what y'all think? Is there anything I need to improve? Tell me please! Thanks! Oh and I know that in the summary I said the boys had questions, but Tenten was the one who had a question in this, cause if Neji asked a question, it would be the same as Sasuke's. Thanks again!**

**NeedsBlueHair **


End file.
